


Dancing 2: Christmas

by Teague (macteague)



Series: Dancing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-26
Updated: 2001-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macteague/pseuds/Teague
Summary: It’s December 24th, and the Weasley family would like to know just where Percy was for the last day and a half, and why he's smiling like that. Bill and Charlie to the rescue!





	Dancing 2: Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my website Dec 26, 2001
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters and entire backstory of this. Not mine, not using them for profit, merely for entertainment and to increase my writing skills. Consider this a sincere form of flattery.
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> Just couldn’t get the idea out of my mind of what WOULD happen the next morning… and then Fred and George went and invited Oliver, and what could I do? Got the mental image of Percy panicking about what to wear and it was just too much for a poor author to resist….
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and Nonsense.

Molly Weasley bustled about the kitchen, getting breakfast for her younger children. And Harry of course, but he was practically one of her own at this point. He and Ron were seated at one end of the table, loudly debating the merits of some Quidditch player or another. Ginny, still only half awake, was slumped over at the other end, head down on the table. As she turned to put the first plate of pancakes on the table, George reached out and took it from her.

"You know, Mum, you really shouldn’t have to make two breakfasts, just because the old ones are still hungover." He said, widening his eyes innocently.

"Yeah," agreed Fred righteousness pouring off him. "Why don’t we go wake them up for you?"

George set the plate down and they both bolted out the door before she could object. She shook her head ruefully… she’d intended to let them sleep in. She wasn’t sure what time Percy’d gotten in last night, but she was pretty sure the other two had waited up for him. It was so nice to see the three of them getting along.

A howl of rage drifted down the stairs, causing Ginny to wake up and the two boys to giggle. That, if she were not mistaken, would be Charlie and Bill, unhappy with their awakening. A noise like the thunder of a herd of wild horses was heard next. That, of course, would be the twins fleeing to Percy’s room. Simultaneous yelps followed by a loud thud, then a door slamming. She winced. Apparently, Percy had opted for the ‘use magic to throw them out of the room first, ask questions later’ process. More thunder as the twins dashed down the stairs, doubtless to report their abuse. To think that she used to believe this would all end when her children were older.

"Mum! Percy used his wand to throw us out of his room!" gasped Fred.

"Smashed us right into the wall, he did!" added George.

"What did you do to him?" she asked. The other three kids looked at them expectantly. The twins slunk over to the table without further ado, and dove into the pancakes. Mrs Weasley sighed, and started another batch.

Bill staggered into the kitchen, glaring at the twins. His hair was wet, and if she were not mistaken, he had on fresh pyjamas. Charlie appeared a moment later, questioning Percy about what spell he’d used to toss the twins about like that. And apparently, he didn’t know, not having been awake at the time. Charlie grabbed Fred by the shoulder and ordered "Other side of the table."

Evidently deciding discretion was the better part of valour when outnumbered, he switched over, leaving the three eldest lined up along one side in a united front. A sight she’d never thought to see, certainly. Everyone eyed Percy, who had done the most un-Percy thing possible and gone off with a friend for a couple of days. He was pale, Mrs Weasley noticed fretfully, and looked a bit tired. The poor dear tended to work such long hours at the ministry, and although Bill said he was quite over his breakup with Penny, she couldn’t help but worry that he was unhappy.

Swiftly she selected several of the thickest pancakes and handed them to him. "Here dear, you look a bit tired, you need to keep your strength up." The tips of Percy’s ears went red as he thanked her. Why Charlie suddenly bolted into the living room she couldn’t imagine. When she looked in on him a minute later he seemed fine though, laughing to himself over something. Some little in-joke, I guess, she thought. It’s just so nice to see them all happy. Especially Percy!

 

* * *

 

Bill eyed his younger brother as he stoically ate his pancakes.  _He’s good! I’d have thought that would warrant the full out blush, especially with Charlie bolting like that. Of all the unfortunate things for Mum to say!_

"So Percy, Bill and Charlie said you ran into Oliver Wood." Said Fred.

Percy dropped his fork. "Oh, err… yes, I did." He said, fumbling around to retrieve it.

When he said nothing more, George prompted him "So how is he?" Harry was watching from the end of the table as well.  _Oh that’s right, Oliver would have been his team captain._

"Oh, he’s fine," said Percy a little stiffly.  _Panicking I bet._  "He’s still a reserve with Puddlemere United, but they tell him he’s going to be playing more this season. He’s pretty excited I guess" Percy couldn’t quite keep the smile from his face at the last part, though Bill could see he was trying.

"You hung out with him for practically two days, and that’s all the news you have?" asked Fred in disbelief.

Percy looked up at him. His mouth twitched. "Yes," he said calmly. "I’m full, I’m going to go get ready now" he added, and bolted back upstairs.

As one, they looked at his plate, where an entire half a pancake was missing. "Is Percy drunk?" asked George with a strange look.

Bill broke down into hysterical laughter. "No, no, I can assure you Percy is not drunk," he gasped out. " – He’s sober-" He was aware they were all staring at him, but couldn’t manage to stop. He looked up to see his mother frowning down at him. He attempted to calm down, knowing she was still VERY upset with him over the ‘get Percy drunk’ thing.

"Sorry, Mum" he muttered.

"Your brother hardly ate anything," she fussed. "You go on upstairs and make sure he’s feeling okay. Honestly, I don’t know what to do with the lot of you."

 

* * *

 

Bill fled up the stairs, hearing her giving orders behind him. "Fred and George, I want you to go to town and pick up the items on this list when you’re done breakfast. Ginny, you’re going to help me with the cooking. Ron and Harry, you are on cleaning detail."

A chorus of protest rose.

 _Thank you for making my only part in all this come later_  thought Bill, as he reached Percy’s door and knocked.

"Come in," came the wary reply.

Percy looked up from his desk where he was looking studiously at some papers. "Oh, it’s you," he said, clearly relieved.

Bill looked at him and started snickering again. "You know what George asked me?" he said.

"What?"

"If you were drunk…"

Percy started laughing, putting his head down on his arms. "I’m never going to live this down, am I. It wasn’t my fault you two spiked my drink… I didn’t even realize it till too late!"

"It isn’t even your actions while drunk that we find so amusing Little Brother, it’s the use you put your sobriety to that has left us weak from laughing" Charlie’s voice came from the doorway.

What Bill could see of Percy went bright red. In other words, his neck and part of one ear. "Why did you have to be paying attention for that part?" he moaned, voice muffled.

"Little brother, there was no one in Merlin’s NOT watching that dance, and as for the other part, your little confrontation with Bill was rather… dramatic." Charlie chuckled, closing the door and sitting down on the bed beside Bill.

"You might as well sit up and look us in the eye by the light of day, Percy, you’re going to have to eventually," said Bill, with a reproachful look at Charlie.  _We don’t want to embarrass him into fleeing us like he does the twins._

Percy slowly raised his head and turned to look at them. He didn’t quite meet their eyes, face red, and a crooked smile on his face as though it was there against his best efforts. Bill reached out, and with a finger under his chin, raised his head so that he met his eyes. "Honest, Percy, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We’re impressed. Okay, and a little jealous, since neither of us has ever had a fan club, but mostly we’re just happy to finally see YOU happy."

Percy flashed a brilliant smile at them before hiding his face in his hands again. "I can’t stop bloody smiling… they’re going to figure it out in no time. I don’t know what’s wrong with me!" The last was almost a wail.

Bill and Charlie exchanged amused looks.  _I forget, this is the first time he’s really been in a relationship. At least, one that he wanted to be in, and with the love of his short life no less._  "I’m afraid it’s a normal symptom Percy, nothing you can do about it. We were figuring we’d take Ginny off to the park to see the snow sculpture contest this afternoon. Why don’t you come along? We’ll tell lots of jokes to give you an excuse to be disgustingly happy," Bill said, with a smile.

"Okay," said Percy in a small voice. He raised his head to favour them with another dazzling smile. "I heard the twins leave, I’m going to go see if there’s any pancakes left." He left the room practically bouncing with happiness.

"There is no way Mum at least isn’t going to figure out SOMETHING’S going on" snickered Charlie.

"No. He’s lit up like a Christmas tree himself." Bill said ruefully.

 

* * *

 

The morning passed quickly. Percy managed to spend most of it in his room. Bill was relieved to see though, that his mother picked up on Percy’s happiness enough to lighten up on him and Charlie quite a bit.  _Percy always was her favourite… probably because he was just so bloody different from the rest of us._

The trip to the park went extremely well, also. Ginny had the time of her life, being the centre of attention for three of her brothers. And with Percy in such a relaxed and happy mood, she was nearly beside herself. After looking at the sculptures, she begged to go ice-skating. Never able to refuse Ginny much, Bill couldn’t manage it today, so they all rented skates and went. On the way home Percy and Charlie got into a snowball fight, and the other two soon joined in. By the time they got home, they were soaked to the skin and half-frozen, but quite happy.

Mr Weasley smiled as the four trooped in, rosy-cheeked and out of breath. "Have a good time Ginny?" he asked.

"The best," she replied. "We saw the sculptures, and went skating, and then Charlie kept dancing at Percy, so he went after him with snowballs, and we helped" She sounded younger than her years for once. Bill could see his father noted the ‘dancing at’ part, and probably logged it away for future reference. _He’s like that… you can think he didn’t notice something and then poof, sometime later, out it comes… usually when you least expect it._

"Well, dinner is almost ready, so go get into some dry clothes," he said, smiling at her.

 

* * *

 

Percy looked a bit worried, Bill noticed.  _Well, it is going to be the entire family, and no escape for him. Surely he’s calmed down enough that it won’t be so noticeable._  He took another look at Percy, who had a half smile on his face even as he evidently worried.  _Or, we just keep Ginny as wound up as possible…I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile as much as this…in his entire life!_

Dinner went fairly uneventfully, as Charlie was in rare form with funny stories, and tales of the dragons he took care of. Bill kept Ginny going as much as possible, laughing and teasing her and Percy joined in a bit. So if anyone noticed his unusual light-heartedness they ascribed it to the familial bonding of the day.

At the end of the meal though, Mrs Weasley dropped a bombshell. "Percy, Fred and George ran into your friend Oliver at the mall this afternoon, and invited him to dinner tomorrow, as he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He was afraid of intruding I think, but I sent him an owl that said in no uncertain terms that we expected to see him here tomorrow" she beamed proudly. Percy paled. The twins smirked. "He sent a note for you in with his acceptance."

"Where -?" blurted Percy with a nearly frantic look.  _Oh. Bet he doesn’t want Fred or George getting anywhere near it._

"It’s right on the counter there dear."

Percy almost leapt out of his seat, grabbed the letter, and tucked it under his leg as he sat back on the bench.

"Aren’t you going to open it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

 _In front of all of us? Well, if he wants to come out of the closet and tell you all about it that would be all it took_  thought Bill with some amusement. The twins, he noticed, were eyeing Percy.  _If they can, they’ll corner him after dinner. They know something’s up, they just don’t know what. Although, actually if Oliver comes to dinner tomorrow, I think it’s going to be pretty obvious._

As soon as dinner was over, Percy strolled, with elaborate casualness, out of the room. Bill noticed as soon as he hit the stairs he broke into a run though, aiming for his room. Fred and George rose with equal casualness. Charlie intercepted them, asking questions about their latest inventions. So surprised and flattered were they that they forgot all about Percy. Bill quietly headed for Percy’s room.  _If he seems okay, I’ll leave right away. If he goes into panic mode though, I’d better calm him down._

Percy was seated on his bed, reading the short note with the avidity usually reserved for life-altering news. He looked up at Bill as he entered. "He says the twins cornered him and he didn’t know what to say, so he tried not to say anything much at all, but they knew something was up and trapped him into this invitation. And should he fake sick or something. " Percy looked distressed.

"And what are you going to tell him?"

"I don’t know, I mean, I don’t really want to talk to everyone about this yet, but on the other hand, " Percy trailed off with a blush.

Bill grinned. "It’s been hours since you’ve seen him and you might die if you have to wait even till tomorrow to see him?"

A sheepish look was his only answer. "Well, it’s up to you, but I mean, he might as well come. The worst that can happen is that the twins find out and tease you for the rest of the week." He said reassuringly.

"You’re right, of course," said Percy. "And after all, I have years of experience hiding how I feel about him…" He sounded a bit uncertain though, and a slightly dreamy smile appeared on his face.

 _Oh dear. Well, I wouldn’t count on that Percy old boy, but hey, worth a try. And fortunately for you, I have a diversion in mind that may keep anyone from noticing._  "Okay, well I had an idea. I thought we could maybe invite Chelsea as well. She will take up so much attention, no one may even notice the two of you exchanging longing looks over the turkey."  _Except for Mum. She’s going to notice. And then we are ALL in for the third degree. I'm not sure she hasn't already got some idea of what's going on._

A knock on the door started them both. "Who is it?" Percy asked officiously. _He really can turn that attitude off and on, can’t he! Well, he’ll make a very effective Minister of Magic some day, I have no doubt._

"Just me," said Charlie, entering.

Percy visibly relaxed.

"So what’s the verdict? Lover-boy coming to dinner?"

"Don’t call him that," Percy muttered, turning crimson. "And yes, he is."

"I was thinking we could invite Chelsea as well," Bill told him.

"Brilliant!" said Charlie, who would have agreed to absolutely anything involving Chelsea. "Hope she can come. Shall I send off an owl to her now?"

"Yeah, hopefully she won’t be busy," said Bill

Percy got pen and ink from the desk, and he and Charlie set about writing their respective letters. Percy’s, Bill noted with some amusement, was rather longer than Charlie’s. They sent them off right away and settled down to wait for the answers.

Bill noticed Percy frowning at himself in the mirror. He was back to wearing his usual clothes today. Charlie looked at Bill with amusement and nodded towards Percy. They both waited for the inevitable. Percy managed to hold it off for a while, looking through his closet with apparent unconcern.  _Yes, Percy, because we believe you go over your meagre stock of clothing to pass the time on a regular basis._  Eventually, he turned and faced Charlie with a mute look that said it all.

"Let’s see, that would be ‘What am I going to wear’?" Charlie said with amusement.

Percy blushed and nodded. "What’s wrong with the outfit you wore to Merlin’s the other night."

Percy fixed him with a dismayed look.

Charlie grinned evilly. "I’m going to make you say it you know, that doesn’t work on me Little Brother"

Percy scowled at him and slumped to the floor. "Oh, all right. He’s already seen me in that. Are you happy?" he grumbled.

Charlie snickered. "And out of it, I’m guessing."

Percy turned a most alarming shade of purple and shot him a slightly scandalized look. "He has not!" he said, outraged.

Both Bill and Charlie stared. "He hasn’t?" blurted Bill.  _After the dancing, I just assumed… glad they didn’t rush into anything though._

"No!" Percy looked indignant. "Well, not all of it anyway," he muttered.  _Huh, somewhat less of a moral high horse there, isn’t it dear brother. Indulged in some random shirtlessness did you? And judging by the slightly guilty expression on your face consider that to have been daring. I forget how young he is. Oh, to be in my early twenties again._

Charlie was outright laughing at him. "All right Little Brother, never fear. I have a plan. We’re going shopping."

"Now?" Percy asked, startled.

"Well, the stores aren’t open tomorrow! As soon as we get the answer back from Chelsea we’ll leave."

"but won’t everyone think it’s strange if I’m all dressed up for Christmas," Percy asked worriedly, moving on to a new concern.

"I have a plan, never fear," Charlie told him.

He received a look of such beaming gratitude that Bill had to stifle laughter. _Who knew Percy was going to grow up to be so entertaining! It’s going to be a Christmas to remember that’s for certain._

 

* * *

 

The next morning they were all woken at the crack of dawn by Mr Weasley, who never could wait for his children to wake up Christmas morning. They were all late sleepers, except for Percy. And even Percy didn’t get up as early as Mr. Weasley Christmas day.

 _I’m too old for this, I really am_  Bill thought blearily as he watched the shower of wrapping paper descend. There were extra presents this year, with Bill, Charlie, and Percy all working. Mostly useful presents, but a few luxuries. Today those luxuries included the items Charlie had deemed necessary for his plan. Ginny squealed when she saw the Muggle outfit of jeans and a sweater set they’d selected for her. Ron and Harry just seemed puzzled at receiving clothing. Although Bill did detect a look of distinct relief when Ron discovered he had a full set of new Hogwarts robes, to replace the old hand-me-downs he’d been wearing. The latest growth spurt had left them all several inches short.

Mrs Weasley was delighted with her set of pearls, and Mr. Weasley was fascinated by the Muggle contraption Percy had found. It ran on ‘battries’ and sorted Muggle money into its different denominations. Percy had even managed to collect some Muggle coins for him to use with it, and he was repeatedly sorting them with the greatest of glee. At breakfast, Charlie broke the news that Chelsea would be coming to dinner as well. The twins’ curiosity was immediately caught, and they devoted the morning to pestering him for information. Percy spent the morning altering between silent dreaminess and rushing about getting things ready in an almost manic fashion. Ginny, Harry, and Ron gorged themselves on chocolate to the point where they were practically bouncing off the walls. Out of pity for his mother, Bill gathered them ALL up and went out to play Quidditch. By the time they returned, their mother had calmed the chaos, and their father had progressed to trying to find out what other household items the delightful sorter might sort.

 _Percy was right, it’ll be broken by sundown and he’ll have it in pieces trying to see how it works._ Percy, he noted, was now practically dancing with impatience next to Charlie.  _Wants to get ready. And Charlie, the prat, is making him sweat._

He smacked Charlie in the arm with a meaningful look. If he really meant to do this they were going to have to start now.

"Ginny," Charlie called across the kitchen.

"What?" she yelled back.

"C’mere!"

She scampered over, clearly still on a sugar high. "I couldn’t help but notice how bored and depressed you’ve been, so I thought, ‘what would cheer my darling sister up’" Charlie began melodramatically. She looked at him with considerable confusion. "And then I thought, I know! Makeovers! What girl doesn’t love makeovers!" The confusion had transmuted to disbelief and Harry and Ron were now listening as well, looking like they thought Charlie might have been drinking. "Thus, " said Charlie loudly, getting everyone’s attention, "I have decided that you shall help all your brothers pick out proper outfits and dress up for dinner tonight."

Ginny clearly knew something was up. She just as clearly could not resist the opportunity, as Charlie had predicted. "Okay," she squealed. "When do we start!"

Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were all staring in horror. "Well, all the boys go up to their rooms now," said Bill, earning himself a share of the baleful looks. "Except your faithful assistants," he gestured at himself and Charlie. "We’ll start with Percy and work our way down age-wise."

"No way," said Fred.

"I’m not getting involved in this," protested Ron.

"I think it’s a lovely idea," said Mrs Weasley. "Especially with guests coming" Bill could almost see her mentally writing out the wedding invitations for Charlie and Chelsea’s wedding.  _Suddenly I see why they can never marry. ‘Charlie and Chelsea’ … it’s just too cutesy! Poor Mum, she’s got it all wrong._

Muttering, they all trooped up the stairs, Ginny practically skipping, and Percy attempting the more restrained version of ‘practically skipping’.

In Percy’s room, Charlie quickly convinced Ginny to pick out the outfit he’d picked last night. They’d attempted to leave the choice to Percy but had been forced to admit defeat after an hour of his constantly changing his mind. Dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a blue pullover. Ginny was clearly impressed by Percy’s recently expanded wardrobe, although she didn’t realize HOW recently it had expanded!

Obviously influenced by Percy’s wardrobe, she chose simple outfits for the rest, much to their relief. Especially poor Harry, who was beside himself blushing while Ginny made him try on 4 different outfits in a row.  _Give a girl some power, it goes right to her head._

After leaving Ron and Harry to get dressed in the final selections, they went back to Percy’s room. He was dressed, and lying on his bed, smiling radiantly at the ceiling. Bill looked up.  _Nothing there. What’s that he’s got in his hand? A piece of paper. Another note from Oliver perhaps?_

Charlie snatched the piece of paper out of his hand, Percy yelping in protest. He scanned it and passed it to Bill with a grin. It was short and began with an earnest promise that Oliver would make every effort not to grab Percy and kiss him senseless when he first arrived. It ended with the mischievous suggestion that perhaps Percy should offer to show him his room after dinner. _Great, they’re going to be up here making out while we run interference._  He snickered as he handed it back to Percy, who, in typical Percy fashion, carefully folded it and put it in his pocket.  _The crown jewels never received greater care than that note is going to,_ he thought ruefully.

Ginny entered. "Shouldn’t we be picking out your outfits?" she asked.  _Oh dear, I didn’t think of that. Well, at least she seems to have relatively good taste._

"First we have to do their hair. I did Percy’s the other night before we went out, watch, you won’t even recognize him." Ginny watched closely as Charlie recreated the spiky look of the other night.

Percy grinned at Ginny in his reflection. "Will I do?" he asked her merrily

"You’re gorgeous," she told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oliver will be simply bowled over," she chirped as she skipped out the door. Three jaws dropped.

_Did she just say – ?_

"Did Ginny say what I thought she said?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," yelled Ginny from the hallway.

"Get her back," Percy said, clearly freaking out.

Ginny stuck her head back in through the doorway. "Don’t worry, I won’t say a thing!"

"That’s what you said last time," Percy half wailed.  _That’s right, that’s how he ended up dating Penny!_

"PLEASE. That was three years ago Percy, I was just a little kid. Really, I won’t say anything this time, I promise."

"How did you figure it out anyway?" Bill asked.

She grinned at him. "I heard Percy come in the yesterday morning, home from Oliver’s, and I heard what you said to him."

"You – you’re worse than the twins!" Charlie said, dismayed.

"Except that I won’t cause any trouble, honest," Ginny said, with such an earnest look that they were forced to believe her.

And they were very meek indeed as she dictated the rest of the boys' hairstyles, and picked out their outfits. Percy appeared to simply dismiss the problem, pacing his room with impatience for Oliver’s arrival.

 

* * *

 

When her children all trooped down to the living room to wait for arrivals, Mrs Weasley was clearly amused by the variety of their costumes, although she assured Ginny that she’d done a ‘lovely’ job, especially with Percy.

"You know, Charlie," Bill murmured to him, "Maybe you should give up on dragons and go into fashion"

Charlie, who’d been smirking at the indirect compliment, shot him an insulted look.

When they heard the first knock on the front door, there was a virtual avalanche of people rushing to answer it. Percy managed to hang back a bit, though Bill noticed the anxious look.

It was Chelsea, resplendent in elegant dress robes. Fred and George were stricken completely speechless at the mere sight of her.  _Now there’s something I never thought to see! Taking her cloak, meek as can be and neither of them able to come up with a single thing to say to her._

Chelsea hugged and kissed first Charlie, then Bill, much to his amusement. She greeted the rest with genuine friendliness, but she won Mrs Weasley’s heart when she craned her neck around trying to catch sight of Percy "Where IS that boy? There you are, you adorable thing" she squealed, as she flung herself upon him. Percy was grinning as he hugged her back.

"Hullo, Chelsea," was all he said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, you’re even more gorgeous in daylight than I thought," she flirted, as he led her into the living room. Resigned, Charlie drifted in behind them. The Twins appeared to have gone into shock. Ron and Harry were suffering from a case of the giggles.  _I guess they are just at that age, aren’t they. Still, score one for Percy, the Twins will never look at him the same way again. And as always, Chelsea is the best distraction you could ask for._

Bill had another reason to be glad for Chelsea’s presence, as Oliver was late. She kept Percy as distracted as she possibly could. When the knock finally came, the twins vaulted from the room to get it, and Chelsea restrained Percy as the rest of the family followed. "Just wait," she murmured. "Stand at the back like you did when I showed up, and you can’t go wrong."

Percy nodded and drifted out into the hall with the rest. Chelsea gave Bill a cheeky grin. "You realize the boy is actually shaking, right? And that if your family doesn’t catch on within five minutes you should check to see if they’re actually breathing?"

"I know," Bill grinned. "But he thinks he can pull it off, and neither Charlie or I had the heart to point out that even if he can, which I doubt, I seriously doubt Oliver’s going to do anything better than tone down the expression to mildly adoring. C’mon, let’s watch the fun!" They drifted to the doorway, to see Oliver politely exchanging greetings with Mr Weasley. And they had a perfect view for the exact moment he caught sight of Percy. Percy stood furthest down the hall, next to Ginny, who was patting him reassuringly on the arm. And as Chelsea had pointed out, he was literally trembling as he gazed at Oliver. As soon as Oliver saw him he completely lost track of the conversation in staring at Percy. Actually, Bill would have described it more as visually devouring Percy. _Oliver, write ‘excuse me, I want to throw your son on the floor and ravish him’ on your forehead and be done with it._ He watched as his father glanced in confusion at the now silent Oliver and then down to Percy.  _And… he’s… got it!_ Bill mentally cheered, as his father looked startled for a moment before it changed to amusement.  _And you’re up Mum… oh look at the smile… she’s already figured it out. Harry and Ron? Nope, completely lost._ Charlie was lounging against the stairs, with a firm grip on both the twins, who were looking confused.

"Hullo Oliver," Percy offered shyly, blushing slightly.  _If he's trying for his usual excessive formality, he's failing badly._

Oliver drifted down the hall closer to him, but stopped just before reaching him. "Hullo," he said awkwardly, still gazing at Percy. The tension between the two of them was so strong Bill had to resist the urge to yell "just go ahead and kiss already!"

Mrs Weasley cleared her throat. The two nearly jumped out of their skins, turning identical guilty looks on her. "Percy, why don’t you … err… show Oliver where to put his cloak."

"Okay, Mum" was Percy’s only answer, as he led Oliver into the kitchen, heading for the pantry where the guest’s cloaks were being hung.

"What," said Fred, "was that?"

Charlie looked at him and shook his head. "If you don’t know, I’m not going to be the one to tell you."

Ron and Harry, curious, stuck their head around the doorway into the kitchen. They ducked back out just as fast, red-faced. Ginny laughed at them and peeked as well, giggling. Noticing, Mrs Weasley gathered them up and sent them off into the living room.

A few moments later Percy and Oliver joined them, fixing determinedly attentive gazes upon them. Bill noticed, however, that they were taking every opportunity to do so much as brush hands together.

At one point he noticed George staring at the two. They were whispering about something, and Percy was smiling.  _Okay George, c’mon now, you can do this. LOOK at them! What do you bloody well THINK is going on there!_  George looked over at him as though he’d heard, face shocked. Bill nodded slowly. George blinked, and then slowly an evil grin crossed over his face.  _Oh poor Percy… well, at least he doesn’t have to hide it now, not that he’s doing a very good job anyway. Mum’s been nearly killing herself laughing since Oliver arrived._

"So, Oliver," Fred said loudly, "What exactly were you and Percy doing that day he went missing?"

Percy looked horrified, and blushed as red as Bill had ever seen him. Oliver wasn’t far behind in the blushing department, but he gamely replied. "Thank god. I thought you were NEVER going to catch on! Hey, I’m dating your brother!" he said with a smile.

The wind was entirely taken out of Fred’s sails. Percy smirked at him, lifted Oliver’s arm around his shoulder and relaxed against him. They exchanged adoring and satisfied looks before turning back to the family. Who were pretty much howling with laughter at that point.

"Leave it to the twins," sighed Mrs Weasley. "I thought I was going to have to wait till tomorrow to ask."

"They’re such a cute couple," Chelsea gushed to her. "Absolutely everybody thought so by the time they left, it was so funny. Oliver rushing in all jealous and protective and Percy just biding his time, because he knew he would."

"You were there? Oh good," said Mrs Weasley. "My sons just never understand the important details. Would you believe all they told me was that they got him drunk, and then he ‘left’ with Oliver Wood? The expressions on their faces! You never saw the like! And not a word could I get out of them as to whether Oliver was a new development, or what exactly happened that the two of them met up at all!"

Bill shook his head in disbelief as Mr Weasley beamed benignly at them all. "Well, that out of the way, let’s eat! We’ll just rearrange the seating plan a bit so you two can sit together."

Everyone trooped out to the kitchen, chattering happily.  _I hope Chelsea doesn’t tell Mum EVERYTHING, or we are in very, very big trouble._  He glanced at Charlie who gave him a worried look. Then bravely, side by side, they walked into the lion’s den.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ginny is acting a bit young for her age here, but keep in mind she's got her two oldest brothers home. They are much older, and they don't see her much in person, which mean they tend to treat Ron and Ginny, in particular, a bit younger than they are. If her friends were around, she probably would be offended, but since they are not, it is pretty easy to fall into a familiar familial role. 
> 
> (When she is 30, they will be equally as likely to offer her piggy-back rides.)


End file.
